


Nancy Drew is Alive and Well, a Raising Madison Story

by MrsHamill



Series: Raising Madison [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Puppy Love, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: A mystery.





	Nancy Drew is Alive and Well, a Raising Madison Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Laura for the fast beta, and thanks to all those who've waited forever for me to finally finish the Raising Madison series! There is an end in sight, I swear.

"You packed clean underwear, right?"

Madison rolled her eyes. "Uncle John. Please. Yes, I packed clean underwear. And clean clothing including socks. And vitamins."

John picked up her backpack and hefted it. "Okay. Feels okay. Let's get you some food, and we can attach your sleeping bag--"

"Uncle John!" Madison sounded as fed up as only a thirteen-year-old girl could sound. "I've been to Belkan dozens of times. They have food there. I have luta and trade items for more. I'm sure Mattas will lend me a room at his store and if he doesn't, I'll come home _or_ go to the hostel. _AND_ I promise to check in after dinner and update you with everything." She took a deep breath and it appeared that she was keeping her mouth shut with effort.

"You've been to Belkan dozens of times _with us_. This is the first time you've gone alone." John glared at the beautiful young lady standing before him. He still wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap and hide her in a stasis chamber, but knew that was unrealistic. Doable, but unrealistic. She'd figure out how to get the stasis chamber open.

"Gary, quit it." The small black and white cat was trying to climb Madison's jeans-clad leg. "Don't you start too!" She bent over and removed the cat.

Before either of them could say another word, Rodney came rushing in from work. "Did I miss -- oh, good. Did you pack clean underwear?"

Madison dropped her head to her chest. "Look, if you don't want me to go, I won't! But this... this..."

"No, you can go," John said with a sigh. "I know you'll check in. I trust Jinto. I trust _you_. It's just everyone else..."

Rodney opened his mouth to say something but the door chimed before he could speak. It was Teyla, who waddled in when Rodney opened the door. "Ah, I have not missed you." She rubbed her free hand over her swollen belly -- it was her second child after Torren, who Madison had been babysitting almost since he had been born. "I have a small package for Jinto from his father," she said, handing it to Madison. Then she used her other hand to rub the small of her back.

"Aren't you due yesterday or something?" Rodney asked with a frown. "It looks like you're ready to pop."

"I am 'ready to pop,'" she replied with some asperity. "But according to Jennifer, I still have nearly a week to go." She moved to Madison and put her hands on her shoulders. "Safe journey, and please say hello to Jinto for me."

Madison leaned forward—very far forward—and touched foreheads with Teyla. "I will. You'd better not have this one before I get back!"

Teyla smiled slightly. "Babies come on their own schedule," she said. "I am supposed to do more walking, shall I accompany you to the 'gateroom?"

"That'd be great," Madison replied, hefting her backpack over one shoulder. She gave Rodney a fast hug. "Bye, Uncle Mer, Uncle John," she said, turning and repeating the hug with John. "See you tomorrow!" She looked as though she would have sprinted out of the apartment if not for how slowly Teyla had to walk.

John looked at Rodney. "I." 

"Once again, outmaneuvered by the juvenile delinquent," Rodney said, shaking his head ruefully. 

John figured it would be undignified to chase both women down, so he settled for giving Rodney a hug. Madison would be fine. It was just overnight, after all. What could go wrong?

* * *

Madison stepped through the 'gate with a giddy feeling of relief. Nodding to the local 'gate security, who knew her well, she hiked up her backpack and headed into town along the main road. Free for a whole day and a half, almost, free to do anything she wanted! Well, almost anything.

The marketplace on Belkan was huge and always crowded. She remembered the first time she had come, with Teyla and both uncles, and further remembered how intimidating it was. But by now, she was an old hand, and made sure her backpack was tightly closed and moved skillfully through the crowd.

Mattas ran one of the biggest stores in the market. He sold pretty much everything from seed to cloth, furniture to fruit. He knew her quite well too, and smiled when she walked in.

"Madison!" He looked tired. "I was not expecting you?"

"It's a surprise," she replied, looking around. "Where's Jinto?"

"He's in the storage—Yes, Maistra, I'm sorry, I'll be just a moment," he interrupted himself to speak to a customer. "He's in the middle of a big project, and you could probably help him. Are you staying? Do you need a room? Maistra, how can I help you?"

"Yes and yes," Madison replied, smiling. "I'll talk to you later, you're busy." Jinto was usually helping Mattas serve customers, so he must be busy too.

On Earth, 'the storage' would have been called a warehouse. It was attached to Mattas's shop and was enormous, cavernous, partially sunk underground and completely _crammed_ with stuff. Madison figured Mattas was violating multiple fire codes, but luckily for him, there were no fire codes on Belkan. Though she and Jinto had talked about putting in a sprinkler system, just in case.

She wandered around for a while until she heard quiet muttering and creaking steps. She rounded a corner and looked up to see Jinto, perched high on a ladder with an iPad in one hand and a stylus in the other. "Surprise!" she said, not loud enough to startle him into falling.

"Madison?!" He slid down the ladder at an alarming rate and ran to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday," she said as she touched her forehead to his. She was grinning ear to ear and his smile was nearly as big. "I got permission to come alone, overnight even. And here, this is from your dad and if you let me get my backpack open..."

She dropped her pack on the nearest shelf and rummaged through it. "And this is from me! Well, me and the Unks." She handed him an iPod Nano, complete with earbuds. "Uncle Mer has one of the new naquadah power sources in it, it'll never need to be charged! I loaded it with all your favorites."

Jinto was looking from her to her present and seemed completely overwhelmed. "You... you did not..."

"I know. I wanted to." She looked down so he wouldn't see her blush. "And Mattas said you're busy doing something back here and maybe I could help?"

He tore his eyes off his present long enough to look at her. "Oh, yes! You could!" He sighed. "But you will not enjoy it. I certainly am not." He pulled her around a corner, to where a couple of stools sat beside a tiny table. "Here. Look at this."

She sat, took the proffered iPad and looked at it—Jinto had set up a rather sophisticated inventory system on it. "So that's why you wanted one of these," she murmured. 

"Yes, it has been a big help," he replied, opening the package from his father. "Yes! I was hoping to get some of these, Fa always knows." He held out the package when she looked up and showed her it was full of pale grey nuts. "My favorite! They only grow on one world and are hard to get."

She grinned. "Well, then, I'll only steal a couple of them." They laughed. "What's all this stuff in red?"

He looked over and grimaced. "That is the problem. Mattas has found many things... well, missing is the proper term. A few months ago I created this program and loaded it with the inventory here. I have been very careful to always update it. But things are missing, and neither of us knows where they have gone."

Madison gaped at him. "Seriously? Like someone's stealing it or something?"

Jinto spread his hands. "I don't know, because the storage is very secure, yet things that should be here are not."

"Like what? Does it make a pattern? Is it expensive stuff?"

Jinto shook his head. "No, and that is part of the problem. We have had bolts of cloth disappear, but not the fine silk, it's the heavier stuff that makes cloaks or blankets. Seed bags are gone, but it is only seed that is common, like tava bean or flass. Some of the earther products, like plastic bottles. But no electronics, no pre-made things, or other stuff that would bring a lot of luta."

Madison slumped on her stool. "That... doesn't make a lot of sense."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Welcome to my nightmare," he intoned, and they both giggled.

"Uncle John has corrupted you utterly." She frowned again. "Let me help. Show me how to use the program or give me some paper and tell me what you need done."

Jinto sighed. "It would be a kindness. There is so _much_ here. If you can take the lower shelves—I haven't started on them yet—I will continue up high."

He gave her a clipboard to make notes on and she went to work, counting and sorting. It wasn't difficult work, but it was very tiring. The second time her stomach growled, she straightened (with a wince of sympathy toward Teyla) and said, "I think it must be past lunch time. Do you want me to go get something for us?"

"One moment," he murmured, making a notation on his Pad. He slid down the ladder. "Yes, I didn't realize how hungry I am as well. I will go with you and show you where the food is." But he stopped as they both turned. "Don't... don't say what we are doing back here to anyone but Mattas," he said quietly. "We simply don't know what may be happening, but we don't want it to stop until we figure it out." 

Madison nodded soberly. If stuff was disappearing... It was simple logic that the... pilferer? thief?... would be someone who worked with or for Mattas. It was just that the stuff stolen didn't make a single bit of sense. She decided to put on her metaphysical deerstalker hat and try to figure out who was behind the losses.

Mattas had three other apprentices—Madison thought of them more like interns—but Jinto was, by this time, senior to all of them and the only one working full time. The classes on Atlantis had helped Jinto do many things he wouldn't have ordinarily been able to do, like create an inventory program for an iPad. The truth was that he was leaps and bounds ahead of any other Pegasus native who had no access to the classes being taught on Atlantis. 

There was a tiny kitchen behind the main store with a small refrigerator and equally small convection oven. Most of Belkan was using naquadah generators as power sources, which made life a lot easier for most of them. Jinto, like the other apprentices who weren't local, lived at the hostel which was two doors down from Mattas's shop and where they shared a kitchen. 

Mattas was at a small table, slumped over, looking exhausted. Jinto gave him a concerned look before going to the refrigerator and pulling out a couple of containers. Madison hesitantly took the seat opposite Mattas, shared a brief look with Jinto, then said, "Sir? Are you all right?"

The question seemed to startle him. "Oh! Madison! No! I mean..." he scrubbed his face with both hands. "I'm sorry, child, yes, I'm all right, but I'm just very tired. It's been very busy and I don't have my best counterman available to help."

"Is Adony still here, Maistre?" Jinto asked, coming to the table with food.

"No, no, I had to send Don home, her mother's not well. And it's not as if Tream and Govestra are useless, they're--"

As if saying his name conjured him, Govestra stuck his head through the curtain that separated the front of the store from the back. "Maistre? I'm sorry, we could use some help, we have a customer--"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Mattas said, rising with a sigh. 

"Oh, hi, Madison," the young man said, then disappeared, followed by Mattas.

"Hi, Vasha," Madison muttered under her breath. She picked up half of a sandwich that Jinto put in front of her and took a big bite. "I still don't like him," she mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Mads." Jinto waited until she focused on him. "If you tell me he 'has a lean and hungry look,' I warn you I will not be responsible..."

She rolled her eyes. "Jinto! We haven't studied Shakespeare in _ages_. And anyway, it's not that, it's... just... he makes my gut itch." She swallowed and looked down at her sandwich. "This is good!"

"Sliced camezi with greens and savva," Jinto said around his own mouthful. "And mayo."

"Cool!" Madison took another bite. "And it's vegetarian too!"

He just grinned at her. "If I had known you were coming, I would have made two."

"Oh, it's cool, I've got stuff." She put down what little was left of her sandwich and pulled her backpack to her, opening it and rummaging through it. She came out with two extra-large power bars. "Peanut butter or peanut butter?"

"Ooo, peanut butter," Jinto replied, grabbing the bar. 

Madison laughed and finished her sandwich before tearing into the other bar. "I've also got some Twix but you're going to have to be very nice to me."

"You've got chocolate? You can eat it now?"

Madison rolled her eyes heavenward. "Jinto, it was over two years ago. And yes, I can have chocolate."

"Just not four tals of it." Jinto dissolved into giggles at her glare. "I'm sorry Mads, but it was a pretty funny story."

"And I'm never going to forgive Aunt Teyla for telling it to everyone, either."

"Oh, has Teyla had her baby? I can come home for a day or two soon." 

They finished up their lunch, talking easily about people back on Atlantis or on the mainland. Madison did indeed have a Twix bar and she didn't even grumble about sharing it. All too soon they were headed back into the storage after a stop at the toilet.

"Let me update my pad with your notes first," Jinto said and Madison handed over the clipboard. He worked in silence for a moment then stopped. "Wait."

"What?" Madison craned her neck around to look at the iPad. 

"Are you sure, there was only eight sacks of wadsha? You checked underneath?"

Concerned, she frowned at him. "Yeah, eight very heavy sacks."

"My back remembers every one of the _fifteen_ sacks of wadsha that should be there," Jinto said, his voice grim.

"Who would steal seven sacks of wadsha? On some planets it's like a weed!" She looked from the iPad to Jinto's frowning face.

Jinto rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Nothing about this makes any sense." He sighed and she joined him. 

"Let's get back to work," Madison said, "and think about it. There has to be a correlation somewhere."

They worked in silence for the next few hours, as Madison turned the puzzle around in her head. Wadsha was a root vegetable, but flass was used for breads and cereals, and tava for just about everything, from oil to soup to soap. It wasn't unlike olives in that regard. But there was nothing she could think of that used both tava and wadsha, and likewise flass and wadsha. And why would anyone need to steal it? It truly was a weed on some planets, sort of like wild onions on Earth.

And the fabric; if someone was going to steal for the usual reasons, they wouldn't steal blanket cloth, they'd steal satins and laces. Neither of which were missing, according to Jinto. And why plastic bottles and not electronics?

She did what her Uncle Mer had always instructed—she put the puzzle in the back of her brain to simmer, and perhaps the answer would come to her.

As she straightened up with a soft groan—working the lower shelves was harder than the upper!—Mattas came bustling back. "Jinto!"

Jinto slid down his ladder. "Maistre?"

"I need five skeins of blue yarn, two tals of wadsha, and do we have--"

"We're seven bags short, Maistre," Jinto interrupted him softly.

He did a double take. "Of what? Yarn?"

"No, wadsha. I put fifteen bags there last week and now there's only eight."

Mattas opened his mouth but nothing came out for several seconds. "Who would steal--"

Madison interrupted him, seeing Tream heading back to their location. "We don't know either. But let's discuss it later. Can I help?"

Tream caught up with them. "Maistre, she said she wants six skeins, not five, and wonders if we have any more of that lace she bought last month? Jinto? Do you know which she means?" He blinked at Madison. "Oh, hi Madison."

"Hi, Tream. Let me help. Point me in the right direction, Jinto."

"It's for Goodwife Durstan? Who is extremely pregnant?" When Tream nodded, Jinto started scrolling through his iPad.

"Tream, get the wadsha, it's heavy. Madison, thank you, she'll want half a bolt of lace, and we should have plenty." He shot Jinto a look, and Jinto, after checking his iPad, nodded. 

"It's over here, Mads." 

Goodwife Durstan was indeed pregnant, at least as much as Teyla. She had a little wheeled basket with her, and Madison and Tream put her purchases in it for her. 

"Thank you, Tream, Mattas," she said. Then to Madison, "I'm sorry, are you a new apprentice? I don't recognize you."

"No, Maistra, she's a friend of Jinto's," Mattas explained. "Her name is Madison, she's helping out today since Don had to go home."

"Oh, yes, her poor mother," the woman said, then smiled warmly at Madison. "It was good to meet you Madison. I must be off, I need to steam the wadsha for my infusion tonight."

After she left, the store was thankfully empty of customers. Mattas said, "Madison, I've been meaning to tell you, you can stay tonight in Shellon's room. She's very excited about you sharing with her. Is that fine?"

"Oh, yes, sir, that's great!" Madison knew Shellon pretty well, she was a young girl with a bubbly, bright presence. "And I'm taking Jinto out to dinner, for his birthday. We'll leave after the store closes for the night."

Mattas smiled tiredly at her. "Thank you for your help, Madison." Then three customers entered and he was once again running.

* * *

Between helping Jinto in the back and occasionally fetching things for Mattas, Tream or Govestra, the afternoon passed in a whirl. Almost before she knew it, Mattas was wearily trudging back to them, collapsing on one of the stools by the tiny table. "The store is closed and I have sent Govestra home and Tream back to the hostel. Now, Jinto, give me the bad news."

Jinto sat on the other stool and Madison leaned into his shoulder. "I told you of the wadsha, we are also missing yet another bolt of blanket cloth, fifteen tals of flass, another box of Earther plastic bottles, two boxes of the small bladders, three boxes of honey and there appears to be some lumber missing as well, but I didn't inventory that so can't be sure." Mattas rubbed his eyes and Jinto exchanged a concerned look with Madison. "Maistre?"

"Were you able to finish?" Mattas asked.

"Uh, no, not even with Madison's help, there's too much. But some of it appears to be disappearing every day."

"Sir, I can set up a camera," Madison started, but Mattas interrupted her.

"No, no, but thank you, Madison. The losses are vexing, but not expensive, and I don't think I can afford more Earther electronics at this time."

Well, there wasn't much to say to that. Madison knew that Atlantis charged 'the going rate' for various things, but electronics were always marked up. She just nodded.

"Well." Mattas slapped his thighs and stood. "My dinner should be waiting for me shortly. Thank you again, Madison, and you too, Jinto. Madison, take him to the Ink and Quill for dinner, they won't overcharge you and they have a new cook who is very good. The back door at the top of the stairs will be unlocked for you, and you know where Shellon's room is."

"Yes, sir," Madison said, smiling. "Thanks."

* * *

The Ink and Quill was two streets over from Mattas's shop, closer to the center of town—not that the town was all that large. Madison wouldn't have even called it a town on Earth, it was closer to a village, if anything. But it was the capital of Belkan due to its proximity to the stargate, so it had a greater proportion of shops, inns, and businesses. Despite the chokehold Atlantis kept on Earth products, they proliferated, and Belkan had become one of several centers for distribution. With the threat of the Wraith so diminished, the town had nearly doubled in size since Madison had first come.

As they cut through an alley to get to the street they needed, Madison stopped. "Oh, wait." She put her backpack on a convenient barrel and started rummaging through it. "I need to check in with the Unks."

"Oh! Do you want me to walk you to the ring?"

"Don't need to," she replied, pulling a device that looked like an oversized remote from her bag. She tucked a radio into her ear and continued. "Uncle Mer came up with this, it's a remote DHD!"

Jinto's jaw dropped. "You can reach the ring from here?"

"Yep! As long as I'm within two kilometers, it'll dial remotely." She quickly fed in the coordinates for Atlantis and punched the button in the center.

A slow smile began spreading across Jinto's face as he listened to her part of the conversation. "Hi, Chuck, it's me, are the Unks avail—Oh. Yeah. Of course." She grimaced which caused Jinto's smile to increase. "Yes, hi Uncle Mer, Yes, I'm fine, everything's fine. Mattas is letting me bunk with Shellon tonight. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. No, we're on our way to dinner now. He's fine, well, sort of, there's something weird going on at the warehouse." She raised an eyebrow to Jinto and he nodded. "No, it's like stuff is being stolen. I spent today helping him try to figure out what. No, no, no Earth products, well, except some plastic bottles. Just... weird stuff. Blanket fabric, wadsha, flass seed... Yeah. Yeah, we'll brainstorm on it through dinner." She heaved a sigh. "We're _fine_, Uncle Mer. Right. Okay, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Say hi to Uncle John for me, I'm sure he's standing right there with you. Miller out." She hit the button again. "Argh!"

Jinto laughed outright. "They love you, Mads. And of course they're going to be over-protective. Come on, I'm hungry."

The Ink and Quill had a small line for dinner, but it didn't take long for them to get seated and for dinner to be served them. It was, indeed, delicious, and they lingered over honey cakes for dessert. Madison paid with the luta she had, and still had a bit leftover.

They talked throughout dinner, gossiping, passing news along, talking about anything except what was happening at Mattas's store. Madison admitted she was having a lot of difficulty with chemistry and that Ronon was helping her. Jinto talked about how much he missed his father and everyone on the mainland, and how tough it was to be apprenticed. He had another two years to go, and really didn't have the first clue of what to do after. 

After dinner, they strolled back to the shop under the bright LED lights that lit the town. Halfway there, Madison's brain clicked and she stopped. "Oh."

Jinto turned to her. "What?"

"We can do this. Tonight, I'll get Shellon to cover for me and you and I are going to sleep in the storage. Between the two of us, we can get some sleep _and_ some answers."

"Mads..."

"No, listen, it'll work! I'm sure there's someplace in a corner where we can sack out, two hours on and two off. You _said_ stuff has been disappearing every night, right?"

Jinto looked like he wanted to disagree with her. "Mads, we do not know who..."

"I know! But if we do this, we might, right? And Mattas won't have to invest in cameras or security systems or any of it." She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes. "You want to help Mattas, don't you? With my help, you can!"

Jinto sighed heavily and closed his eyes briefly. "I have a bad feeling about this, but..." He sighed again. "All right." He gave her a tepid glare. "The first sign of trouble..." 

"And we're out of there, yes, I agree, I don't want to actually _catch_ the thief, I just want to ID him. Right?"

He looked like he wanted to argue more, but instead said, "Very well. I will go to my room at the hostel and will meet you in two hours at the back door to the storage -- you know where that is?"

"Right under the steps to Mattas's house?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

* * *

Madison would have said something like 'synchronize watches' but she sensed Jinto was pretty much on the edge over her idea as it was. But she was certain this would get to the root of the problem, and she felt sorry for both Mattas and Jinto. 

She ran up the steps and knocked perfunctorily on the backdoor to Mattas's place before stepping inside. The door led to the kitchen/dining room, and Mattas's sister, Noan, was at the sink with Shellon, doing dishes. They both turned and smiled, and Shellon put down the dish she was drying and ran to her. "Madison! Fa told me you were here!"

Madison hugged her back. "Yep. Here is where I am. Can I help?"

"Oh, we're just finishing," Noan said with a smile. "I'm going to have to run home now, Lonny. Mattas!"

From the other room, Madison heard Mattas approaching. "Yes, sister?" Mattas's wife had died three years earlier and his sister had been helping out until Shellon got older.

"I must be off for the evening. Lonny, there is breakfast in the keep-cold, do not forget!"

"Yes, Aunty, I'll remember." Shellon gave her a hug and Noan replied by kissing her forehead. Then she kissed Mattas's cheek and kissed Madison's forehead too and was gone, to her own house and husband.

"It must be nice to have her live so close by," Madison said.

"I am grateful my sister is able to care for us as well as she does," Mattas agreed. 

"She's teaching me how to cook, I made half of dinner!" Shellon said with a big smile. "I'll be able to take care of us all by myself soon!"

Mattas smiled fondly at his daughter. "You are growing up at a frightening rate, Lonny. And you have been a huge help to us." He pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed her forehead, as Noan had done. "I will let the two of you get settled for bed, I have some accounts to go over in my office then will retire myself. Thank you for all your help with the problems, Madison. Sleep well."

"Thank you, sir, goodnight."

Shellon looked at her with big eyes. "You helping Jinto on what's been happening?"

Good, Madison thought, I won't have to make up an excuse. "Yes. So your father has explained it to you?"

They walked back towards Shellon's room. "Yes. I don't understand it, though."

"Well, you're not alone there." Madison gasped as she walked into Shellon's room. "Bunk beds!"

"Uh-huh! Jinto told me of them, and Fa had a local builder make a set. I really like them! Fa said he might start selling them."

Madison dumped her backpack on the lower bunk. "They're cool! I bet you're going to have a lot of sleep-overs with these."

The girls talked as Madison then Shellon took turns in the 'water closet'—not the bath room, as that was off the kitchen near the boiler. But there was a toilet—or the equivalent—and running water. Madison changed into the old sweats she favored for sleeping, then went back into Shellon's room. She noted the light under Mattas's door was already out.

She closed Shellon’s room door and pulled the girl to the bottom bunk, sitting next to her. “Listen, I need your help,” she began in a soft voice. “Jinto and I are going to sleep in the storage tonight and try to find out who’s stealing stuff.”

Shellon’s eyes grew wide. “Can I come too?” She asked, breathless.

“No! I mean, I need you here, covering for me with your father. You know he’d stop us if he knew what we were planning.”

“But it could be dangerous,” Shellon said, gnawing on her lower lip. “You promise you’ll be careful?”

“We’re not going to confront, just find out who it is,” Madison said reassuringly. “I promise we’ll be careful and by tomorrow will know who’s doing it and the magistrate can step in.”

“Well, you’ll need a key to the door, and promise me you’ll let me know who it is right away?”

Madison grinned. “Sure. I’ll wake you up when I come back in. I doubt we’ll be down there all night anyway.”

The girls turned out the lights and Madison took her half-empty backpack over her shoulder as they crept out. Shellon gave her a key and together they eased opened the back door enough for Madison to slip through. She waited long enough to ensure Shellon relocked the door before tip-toeing down the stairs

Jinto was already waiting at the door to the storage. In the dim light of the reflected streetlights, she could just see his grim expression. She knew it was a good plan though, so she just squeezed his arm as he turned to unlock the door.

The huge warehouse felt both larger and smaller in the absolute darkness. Then Jinto turned on a dim flashlight and he locked the door behind them.

“Where should we go?” Madison breathed as he turned.

“There’s a pile of fur over here, by the lumber area. It’s out of the way but we’ll hear anyone who comes in,” Jinto replied, equally softly. “I’m still not sure about this, Mads...”

“Were only here to ID,” she said, “I swear. Once we know who it is, we can turn it over to the magistrate and rest on our laurels.”

“Yeah, right,” Jinto said with a sigh. Madison could almost hear his unspoken ‘how do I get talked into these things?’ but chose to ignore it. Jinto gamely led her to the pile of furs in a corner of the building.

It was the work of a few minutes to make a two-person nest for themselves, making sure they still had easy access to the back door they came in through. Since only Jinto and Mattas had a key to that particular door, they didn’t worry that it would be used—but there was no sense in pushing their luck.

As they settled in, Madison said, “I’ll take the first watch, I’m not sleepy yet and I have my e-reader here to study.”

“Very well. I’m tired, so I think I’ll sleep. Wake me if anything happens.”

“No fear,” Madison muttered. She turned on her tablet and opened the chemistry textbook she was beginning to hate.

* * *

By Madison’s watch, three hours had passed and her eyes were getting blurry. Jinto slept peacefully next to her and she hated to wake him, but she didn’t dare fall asleep on watch.

He woke with a touch. “Madison?”

“It’s been three hours and this chem book is putting me to sleep. Take over?”

“Sure. Let me use your e-reader?”

“Okay. Wake me in a few hours.” She put her head down on her backpack.

She felt like she had barely closed her eyes before Jinto was shaking her. Before she could speak, he put one hand over her mouth.

“Someone’s here,” he breathed. Madison could see dim light through the stacks. They pushed back against the wall and strained their ears. 

“...don’t like this,” they heard someone say.

“You want to help your mother, this is what you have to do.”

It was absolutely black in their corner, but Madison heard Jinto inhale—it was Vasha’s voice and he was talking to Adony.

“The physic is helping and so is—“

“Cut it, Don. Mattas is never going to miss it and our buyer can cure your mother. Come on. Get the blankets, I’ll get the wadsha and let him in.”

“Who’s ‘him’?” Madison whispered almost to herself.

“Wait,” Jinto breathed.

They heard rustling and noises from the front of the building then suddenly light bloomed. Someone had turned on the main lights. Though their corner was still in shadow, they looked at each other uneasily. Anyone going to the back would see them.

“Turn off the lights, you idiot,” said a deep, unfamiliar voice. “I’ve got portable lamps here.”

The lights went back off and they relaxed. Another, more distant light came on.

“Do you have that list of what we need?” The unfamiliar voice asked and Jinto breathed in sharply again.

Leaning down until his mouth was at Madison’s ear, he whispered, “I recognize that voice. He’s not from Belkan. Something else is going on here.”

“We need to leave,” Madison hissed.

There was just enough ambient light for them to creep out of their nest and make for the back door. Any noise they might have made was more than covered by the sounds from the front of the warehouse.

Outside, the door silently latched, they looked at each other. “He’s not from Belkan?” Madison asked as they moved deeper into the shadows under the stairs.

“No. I recognize his voice. His name is Patmos and he’s from Oswilla, I think. He’s come many times trying to get Mattas to supply him with goods—but all he wants is to resell at a markup and Mattas won’t do it. We need the guard. I thought this was petty thievery but it’s much more.”

“Agreed. Let me run to the ‘gate and I’ll bring the guard back here. You get Mattas.”

“Be careful.”

“Always. I’ll take the back path, it’s quicker. Here’s the key to Mattas’s house. Let me have your flashlight.”

Neither of them said a word about who was helping the man, but both knew it wasn’t good. Madison had never liked Vasha but Adony was good people. Hopefully she wouldn’t be in too deep.

Madison loped steadily to the ‘gate, her backpack over her shoulders. She wasn’t sure why she wanted to bring it but something was still just not right, and having a way to reach Atlantis felt necessary.

Belkan’s ‘gate had a guard post that was always manned, unlike the magistrate’s office which would be closed at this hour. The guards would be the ones who would officiate any off-worlder crimes so Madison knew what to do and to say. As she approached, however, she realized the ‘gate was active and something was wrong.

She heard a shout and a noise she’d heard only a few times before—a wraith stunner. She turned off her flashlight and crept closer, the light from the ‘gate giving her plenty to see.

Wraith.

There was a Wraith at the gate, accompanied by two humans who had large crates with them. Madison watched in horror as they easily overcame the guards and moved off down the main road to the town. The ‘gate winked out.

At least the Wraith hadn’t fed, though that raised more sick questions in Madison’s mind. They obviously were the reason for the thefts and it made no sense...

Her brain went ’ding!’ and suddenly she knew why and how and for what purpose the thefts were taking place. Wadsha, boiled and used as a tea to ensure healthy pregnancies. Blankets for pregnant women and babies. Bottles and bladders for artificial insemination and feeding babies.

The Wraith had created a captive breeding program. She was sure of it. And they were on their way to clean out Mattas—the guard would surely raise the alarm once they woke up so there was no need to be subtle. She needed backup.

Turning, she ran back down the path until she was a good distance from the ‘gate then fished out the remote dialer. She needed Atlantis and had to risk calling, even though activating the ‘gate might tip off the bad guys. Her hands were shaking as she put her radio in her ear and dialed home.

“Atlantis base, our ‘gate is shielded—“

“Amelia, it’s urgent, you’ve got to get the Unks up, get—“

“Madison? What on earth—“

“...Get General Stephen and Ronon and Col. Evan, get everyone—“

“Slow down, Madison, what’s going on?”

“There’s **Wraith**, Melia, Wraith are here, on Belkan, and, and, oh God, Jinto is still in the warehouse, I gotta get back to warn them...”

“Madison, stop, don’t go anywhere, I’ll get the troops but if there’s Wraith then—“

“No! I’ve got to go warn them! Get everyone here, get the Unks, I’ll meet them at Mattas’s place!”

“Madison!”

She hit the button to end transmission and knew the ‘gate closed. Then she turned and ran back down the path towards town, desperate to warn Jinto and Mattas of what was happening.

The second time she stumbled and nearly fell, she turned on the flashlight, keeping it pointed to the ground, and slowed down. She tried to calm herself but didn’t succeed very well—her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath was coming in gasps.

Finally, she arrived back at the warehouse. It didn’t take long to realize the back door was open and she forced herself to move carefully—remembering Teyla’s and Ronon’s defensive lessons drilled into her over the years. The lights were on but no one was near the door. She peeked inside—all clear. Ducking just in case, she slipped into the building and crept along the wall towards their fur nest. She heard raised voices and froze.

Adony’s voice, shrill. “Not what I wanted, Vasha! You lied to me!”

“Adony!” Mattas bellowed. “Vasha! What is—“

“Maistre! Wraith!” Jinto said loudly and urgently and Madison winced. The cavalry better be coming soon...

There was a babble of voices, loud and frightened, and Madison could only make out snatches of words. She began creeping forward, intent on maybe drawing Jinto out so she could tell him she’d alerted Atlantis. Then a male shriek cut through the babble.

“Silence,” said a cold voice she’d not heard before. “We will take what we’ve come for and leave or I will drain this child.”

Madison gasped and began moving faster. She had to be sure the Wraith didn’t have Jinto.

It didn’t, but it did have Vasha by the neck and was dangling him off the floor. She was two aisles over and though she could see Jinto, she didn’t think she could get his attention safely, without alerting everyone else.

“Patmos! You are a Wraith worshiper?” Mattas said to one of the men flanking the Wraith.

“That’s of no concern to you, Mattas,” Patmos replied coldly. “I would have paid you for your goods had you let me, but now we’ll just take.” He motioned to the two men. “Get the wadsha, blankets, and bottles. What else do we need?”

Madison abruptly realized Jinto was frowning in her direction. With sudden inspiration she pointed the flashlight at him and blinked it twice. He visibly relaxed, turned to Mattas and whispered something in the man’s ear. Mattas looked at him sharply but nodded slightly.

“We need honey and tava beans,” one of the other men said.

Jinto cleared his throat. “Let Vasha go. I’ll get the sacks of tava and Don can get the honey.”

“It won’t do you any good to to alert the guard. They’ve been neutralized,” Patmos said.

“We just want you gone,” Jinto said. “Right, Maistre?”

“I don’t care what you take, just leave us alone.” Mattas sounded coldly furious. “We want no truck with your kind.”

Patmos just stared at him. “My kind? You have no idea, you fat fool.” He looked over at the Wraith. “Put the boy down, there will be no feeding tonight.”

As the Wraith lowered Vasha to the floor, Madison heard Ronon say, “Or ever,” just before the Wraith’s head exploded. Adony screamed and Madison saw Col. Evan and a squad of marines behind Ronon.

“Everybody’s hands up,” Col. Evan said and Madison came out of hiding to run to Jinto.

“Are you all right?” They said together, then laughed nervously. Madison rested her hand on his arm.

“Madison!”

Col. Evan was talking to Mattas as the Unks worked their way through the crowd, calling her name. Dr. Jennifer was there, talking to Vasha and Adony, and the three bad guys were being guarded by Marines.

Uncle Mer reached her first. “What the hell Madison? You should have waited at the gate and what the _hell_?!”

“Not my fault, Uncle Mer, we had no idea about the Wraith and oh! You need to figure out where they came from because I’m sure it’s a captive breeding program, it only makes sense with what they’ve been stealing from Mattas and you’ve got to—“

“Slow down, JD,” Uncle John said, grabbing her biceps with both hands and squeezing her gently. “Slow down. Tell us what happened, Jinto.” He released Madison to clap one hand on Jinto’s shoulder.

“It truly wasn’t our fault,” Jinto began. “Madison thought we should camp in the storage to find out who had been stealing from Mattas—“

“All we were going to do was ID, honest, then call the magistrate,” Madison interjected.

“But when I recognized Patmos I knew it was more serious than just petty theft,” Jinto continued. “So Mads went to get the guards while I got Mattas—“

“Which is when I found the Wraith and called in the troops,” Madison said “I’m sorry I didn’t wait, but I was worried about Jinto... And Mattas and Adony too, I don’t think she really knew what was going on...”

“I don’t think so either,” Mattas said, joining the group. He looked incredibly tired. “Jinto, Madison, what you did was very foolish and dangerous, but it was done from a good heart. Thank you.”

Jinto put his arm around Madison’s shoulders. “It was Madison’s idea, Maistre. I’m just glad it worked out.”

Uncle John scrubbed his face with one hand. “You two are a trouble magnet, that’s for sure.” Madison grinned sheepishly and leaned into Jinto. It felt good to have his arm around her.

Then she remembered her theory. “Uncle Mer, you’ll be able to pull the Wraith’s planet out of the DHD, won’t you? It has to be a captive breeding program, nothing else makes sense.”

“Don’t worry, Maddie, I’ll get it, and we’ll thoroughly investigate your theory. Now, however, it’s late. Do you want to go back to Atlantis or will Mattas allow you to stay?”

Madison looked at Mattas. “Oh, could I stay? I can help out tomorrow and the magistrate will need my testimony, and—“

The Unks started laughing and Mattas looked rueful, but nodded. “Okay, okay,” Uncle John said, “we’ll come back to pick you up tomorrow. We’ll need to speak with the magistrate too.”

* * *

Shellon was quite put out at having missed all the ‘fun’, but forgave Madison readily enough. The next morning came far too early but Madison and Jinto went to work happy knowing things had worked out. Adony’s mother had been taken to Atlantis the night before, since Dr. Jennifer thought she needed her gallbladder removed. Vasha was in lockup with the three men which left Mattas very shorthanded and very grateful for Madison’s help.

By lunchtime, the entire town had come by to get the full story and life was settling back down. The Unks showed up to get Madison and Jinto walked with them back to the ‘gate eating sandwiches and fruit brought from Atlantis.

“Uncle John said that Gen. Stephen and Col. Evan are checking out the planet where the Wraith came from,” Madison said, chewing some grapes as she walked. The Unks were ahead of them, talking with the guard captain. “But it’s got to be a captive breeding program.”

Jinto shuddered and swallowed the last of his sandwich. “Please come back to keep me in the know,” he said. “Mattas will want to know too.”

“I will. I hope this doesn’t mean I can’t go off-world by myself anymore though.”

“You could always promise to keep out of trouble from now on,” Jinto said, stealing some grapes and grinning impishly.

“Oh, yeah, like that’ll work,” she said, handing him the rest of the bunch. “Here. You need them more than me.”

They were at the ‘gate and Uncle Mer was approaching the DHD. “You better get back to Mattas.” The ‘gate bloomed to life and Madison saw Uncle John send his IDC.

“Uh-hmm,” Jinto said. He put his hands on her shoulders and she leaned in. “Come back soon,” he murmured

“I will,” Madison replied, touching her forehead to his.

Without warning, Jinto leaned further and and pressed his lips to hers. Stunned, Madison could only stand there as Jinto turned and hurried away.

“Come on, JD,” Uncle John said, a big, slightly wistful smile on his face. “Time to go home.”

end


End file.
